Devil's Couch Cushions
by KettleKornKueen
Summary: Oneshot, Song fic, HouseChase, Slash. House and Chase are having fun on the devil's couch cushions as Chase begins to accept himself sexuality and all. God I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Hey, the song is "Devil's Dance Floor" by an _amazing _band Flogging Molly. It's my first stab at a song fic, but I think I did a decent job. I'm really sleepy right now but completely unable to sleep so this isn't my best work, but hey I'm trying. I might just redo this later. Also, the song is suppose to be about Chase and the singer is suppose to be House, but he's singing about a girl so just switch out the necessary pronouns. Okay here we go!:

_Her breath began to speak  
As she stood right in front of me  
The colour of her eyes  
Were the colour of insanity  
Crushed beneath her wave  
Like a ship, I could not reach her shore  
We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor_

They were in House's apartment. Chase stood in front of the very happy apartment owner and was grinning foolishly. House was one simple kiss away from losing it completely. House knew how incredibly hard this was for Chase. He's been raised, taught, and for most of his life believed this was horrible and a one way ticket to hell. But he stopped thinking about all of this when Chase came closer to House.

_  
Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

Closer and closer Chase inched forward. Soon he was occupying the space on House's lap and was placing his hands on the sides House's face. House drew in a sharp breath.

_  
Pressed against her face  
I could feel her insecurity  
Her mother'd been a drunk  
And her father was obscurity  
But nothin' ever came  
From a life that was a simple one  
So pull yourself together girl  
And have a little fun_

Chase moved his hands down and circled House's waist—pulling him into a hug. Chase pressed his face into the rough-not-fabric-softener-treated-great-smelling-blue fabric of House's shirt. House started to think again. Chase had issues; a lot of them. You don't emerge out of an awful childhood, where you had to take care of your self destructive mother and deal with your cold cut off father, completely undamaged. Chase lifted his head from House's chest and smiled at him once more and once more House stopped thinking.

_  
Well she took me by the hand  
I could see she was a fiery one  
Her legs ran all the way  
Up to heaven and past Avalon  
Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store  
She said come with me now  
On the Devil's Dance Floor_

_  
_Chase ran his finger down House's arm and over his hand grabbing hold of it and bringing it up for a kiss. It was just at that moment House realized he wasn't going to get out of this relationship sane. He wondered what Chase was wondering at that moment. But when he looked into Chase's eyes he could figure it out pretty quickly.

_  
Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

Chase held House's hand in his own and picked up each one of his finger one by one and kissed each one of them up and down not missing any spot. With each lip-finger interaction House got these incredible little shivering sensations running up and down his spine.

_  
Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

Chase set down House's hand and picked up the other. Then he repeated and got the same—if not more intense—reaction out of House.

_The apple now is sweet  
Oh much sweeter than it ought to be  
Another little bite  
I don't think there is much hope for me  
The sweat beneath her brow  
Travels all the way  
An' headin' south  
This bleedin' heart's cryin'  
Cause there's no way out_

House could not believe how good it felt. After all, all they were doing was sitting on House's couch in House's apartment and Chase was just lightly setting these small kissed on House's fingers. House was astonished by how much he didn't want Chase to stop. This was most G-rated thing House had ever done with any boyfriend, yet it felt better than what all of them had done combined. Chase began to form little beads of sweat on his forehead when he started to think about what would happen next. He was nervous and, although he tried so many times to talk himself out of thinking all these self-hating things when he thought about House he still paused for a moment and prayed for forgiveness internally.

_  
Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_  
_Chase put his hands back on House's face and leaned in thisclose to House's lips. Chase wanted the kiss, he needed it. He needed to be free of the shackles that he locked onto himself. So, he closed his eye took a deep breath and closed his mouth over House's.

_  
Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

It was a tender, shy kiss with really no great passion mixed it. After the kiss was over Chase rested his head on House's shoulder and took deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. House kept his hand by his side and let Chase get control over himself.

"Do you want to stop now?" House whispered into Chase's ear.

"Yeah…," Chase responded getting up and telling himself over and over again that this was okay. He was walking toward the door when he finally started to listen to himself. In a split second he made his decision.

He turned around and knocked House back onto the couch, so that he was lying horizontally and Chase was lying on top of him. Chase pressed his mouth down on House's and kissed him with a greater passion than he had ever kissed any woman in his entire life.

And House kissed back with more abundant passion than he had kissed any man or woman in his entire life.

And after the _real_ kiss, as Chase was getting up to go he was, once again, grinning foolishly because he was so glad that he would be able to kiss with that amazing passion again, real soon.


End file.
